


New Year's Miracle

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Implied Future Romance, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Post-RE6, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Year 2016!  Here is my first fanfiction of the year. In this case a Nivanfield one. I've long wanted to write exclusively about them. So here it is, because Chris and Piers deserve a better ending (or beginning)<br/>I hope y'all like it ^^</p><p>PS: I'll leave the link for the Nivanfield fanvid I made for Christmas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oG-dxP7caw</p><p> </p><p>TRANSLATED BY nimrod262. THANK YOU SO MUCH! (I made some changes and added a few things, hope you don't mind~ xP)</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Year's Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nimrod262](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/gifts), [RedfieldandNivans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldandNivans/gifts).
  * A translation of [Milagro de Año Nuevo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602153) by [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories). 



> Happy New Year 2016! Here is my first fanfiction of the year. In this case a Nivanfield one. I've long wanted to write exclusively about them. So here it is, because Chris and Piers deserve a better ending (or beginning)  
> I hope y'all like it ^^
> 
> PS: I'll leave the link for the Nivanfield fanvid I made for Christmas https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oG-dxP7caw
> 
>  
> 
> TRANSLATED BY nimrod262. THANK YOU SO MUCH! (I made some changes and added a few things, hope you don't mind~ xP)

He chews the steak without relish. Simply feeling the meat crumble under the relentless onslaught of his teeth. Sure, the fillets here are better than those in Edonia. Even so, he doesn't appreciate them. Because they remind him of a _certain_ person.  
It's January 1st, 2014; New Year's Day. It's been six months since he lost Piers in China. Exactly the same length of time Piers spent looking for Chris; until he found him in that dive in Edonia.  
He rests his knife and fork on the plate for a moment; his chestnut brown eyes looking around the bar in which he now finds himself. There are a few couples, but mostly they are lonely men, _just like himself_ , who prefer to drown their sorrows in a glass of alcohol rather than spend the day with their families. For his part Chris is taking black coffee, well loaded. He has not slept all night (in fact, he hasn't slept well for a single day since China) He is totally exhausted.   
Sighing, he decides to return to the task that brought him here. But then something causes him to drop his cutlery to the floor with a crash. Everyone in the bar stares at him, puzzled, some are visibly annoyed at the sudden noise.  
Because in front of him, blocking the only source of light illuminating his table, is Piers Nivans. His saviour, his right-hand, his... _Piers_.

"You wouldn't think even a fan of steak would be eating it for breakfast on a day like today?"

Suddenly Chris' eyes and voice betray him, the first filled with tears (of joy, of relief, of _guilt_?) and the other by answering with a stammer:

"P-Piers... ?"

"Hello, Captain."

And then his smile illuminates not just the bar but Chris' body. He can feel it as he gets up from his seat. Piers is alive, and now here he is embracing him. Hesitant at first, Piers finally returns the gesture, placing both his hands on Chris' back, just leaving them there. Chris senses the warmth of Piers' own hands against him and sighs.

"What... How?" He pulls away after what seems an eternity. His eyes fixed on Piers' honey coloured ones. Piers doesn't seem to have any intention of putting a space between them and Chris couldn't be more relieved. He had always believed that if his partner returned, he would be blamed for what had happened. Yes, he always hoped to have him back, but he never really thought that his dreams would be fulfilled.

"During a site inspection, in the port of _Lanshiang_. They found my dying body. From my uniform they realized at once who I was. So they called Command and they came and picked me up," he explains. "I've spent the last six months in a tank, recovering physically... I was injected with a vaccine made from the blood of that Jake Muller boy. They were hoping to get good results..." He opens his arms wide so Chris can take a good look. Apart from some fine lines that mark his right arm and some scars across his face, Chris can barely see the effects of his fight against the virus. "As you can see, they accomplished it."

"Six months... !" Chris frowns. "Why didn't anyone tell me anything? Why did they hide it from me?"

"They weren't sure they could save me. _Hell_ , I wasn't even sure I wanted to be saved. I was a _monster_ , Captain. A hideous creature... No one deserves to live like that," he finishes in a wisper.

They are in a public place and they don't want the people there knowing about their business. That's why Chris, sensing Piers' discomfort, offers to take him to his apartment, so they can continue their conversation. Piers doesn't even think about it. He accepts straight away.

 

 

Back in the apartment, Piers stands in Chris' living room; checking every corner for photos. Chris is in the kitchen. He takes out two bottles from the fridge. They were going to need them.  
As he looks back at Piers, he can't help but smile.

"What are you doing?"

Piers seems embarrassed and suddenly sits down on the couch with both hands on his lap. Chris sits down next to him, holding out one of the bottles for him to take. The younger man grabs it and takes a swig.

"Just looking for pictures... of you."

"Pictures of me?" Chris doesn't take his eyes off him for even a second. He fears that if he blinks, Piers might disappear.

Piers simply nods, fiddling with the beer label. "A long time ago I asked your sister to send me a picture of you when you were young. But I guess she was very busy and didn't have the time to send me anything... Too bad."

"Claire?" Chris looks really surprised. "I didn't know you knew each other..."

"It was she who suggested that I work with you," Piers says softly. "I had already heard a lot about you. The _Legendary Chris Redfield_ , _zombie killer_. An exemplary Captain and **_great man_**. And when I was given the opportunity to work with you, I couldn't refuse. I was proud to serve beside you, Chris..."

" _Was_... ?" quotes Chris somewhat upset. For a moment he thinks that everything is a product of his mind. That Piers is not in his home; saying all these things that sound terribly like goodbye.

"I can't go back to the _BSAA_ ; not while the virus is still circulating in my veins... I would love to continue working with you, but I'm not allowed to." He takes another swig from his bottle before standing up. Chris does the same almost immediately; an uneasy look in his eyes. "I have to go back for a check-up. _Damn_ , I even sleep in the place, as if I was in jail... They're worried in case I have a relapse. In case... in case I turn out to be a threat."

Chris swallows hard at this, trying not to think about it. Because that isn't going to happen, not on his watch. He won't lose him again. Not if he can help it.

"You could always... live here. That way, with someone from the _BSAA_ watching over you, they wouldn't have to worry if something were to happen. I would deal with..." No, he's not going to say it. He also knows that he would be unable to. Piers knows as well because after his initial surprise, his gaze softens as he puts a hand to the back of his neck, massaging it nervously.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a nuisance..."

"You won't be a bother, Piers" Chris is shocked then when he realizes that it is literally the first time he'd said his name since their miraculous encounter in the bar. Stammering aside. "I want you to stay here, with me. There's plenty of room..."

And it's the truth. His apartment has two extra rooms besides his own, so space isn't a problem.

Piers nods slowly, and puts out his hand toward him. Chris looks at it, and then at Piers, trying to make out his true intentions. "It's good to be back..."

"Yes it is" Chris replies softly, as he shakes Piers' hand.

"Happy New Year, Captain," the young ex-Lieutenant says, smiling.

"Happy New Year, Piers..." He smiles back as he embraces Piers once again (he can't help it, it's been six tough months) and whispers in his ear. "Come on, I'll show you a photo album Claire forgot the last time she visited... and we just might add a couple more pics before the end of the day if you stay to eat with us... If you want to, of course."

"I'd love to, Chris. Thank you."

 _Thank you, Piers. For everything you've ever done for me. And for everything that has yet to come_ , thinks Chris to himself. The two men continue to hug one another, with no intention of letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again!  
> Love you guys~


End file.
